Some documents, such as spreadsheets, may include multiple sheets including a large amount of data. Data in spreadsheets are often represented as objects such as tables and charts. These objects are often arranged in no particular order and may be placed throughout sheets. Locating data and objects in the spreadsheets can be difficult. For example, a user may need to search through all of the different spreadsheets to locate desired information, which can be laborious and time consuming.